The Memories of Yesteryear
by Vera Henriques
Summary: A series of recollections of the Graduates of '97. From Mighty Morphin to Turbo. Please rate it, even if you hate it!
1. Reminiscence No 1

**The Memories of Yesteryear**

_Reminiscence No. 1: Fright Night at Billy's abode (during Zeo)_

"So what film do you guys wanna see?" asked Billy.

"Dracula, the one directed by Francis Coppola!" demanded Tommy.

"I'd rather watch something else," said Kat quietly.

"What, you scared?" questioned Tommy.

"No!" said Kat defiantly.

"What would you like to watch Kat?" asked Billy.

"Maybe… Wayne's World or Terminator 2: Judgment Day," countered Kat.

"Nah! I want to watch Batman Returns," countered Rocky.

"Let's just have a vote. Who wants to watch Dracula?" enquired Billy.

Tommy, Jason, Billy, Adam and Rocky all raised their hands. The girls were outnumbered.

"Agreed! We are gonna watch Dracula," stated Jason.

"I'm gonna get some popcorn, anyone want to help?" said Tanya.

"I'll help!" answered Adam, a bit too quickly.

The others looked at Adam and giggled.

"I mean sure I'll help," he said slowly.

As the two of them went to the kitchen, Tommy went to talk Kat something.

"So Scaredy Kat, are you gonna scream your way through the film? I hope not."

"Are you trying to be funny? It isn't working!"

"What? I'm just saying…"

"I'm not scared. I just don't like horror films."

"Okay, Scaredy Kat!"

As the other got themselves prepared to watch the film, Billy was prepping up the VCR to work. He hadn't used that old contraption for years; but its use was required.

"Look Scaredy Kat, if you're that scared; I'll comfort ya!"

"Don't push it!"

"C'mon doll-face! I'm only joking!"

"If and when I need comforting, it won't be coming from you!"

"Guys! The VCR is ready!" declared Billy.

So they all assembled themselves on the couch, but obviously, it was too crowded.

"Someone needs to sit on the floor," commanded Tommy.

"Why don't you?" Kat said, beaming with glee.

"Why don' you, Scaredy Kat?"

"Look I'll sit on the damn floor!" yelled Jason.

"I'll join ya!" hollered Billy.

So the teenagers sat and watched the movie…

"Man, yer dribbling all over me," whispered Tommy to Kat.

"Um. Ugh. Sorry," murmured Kat. She wiped the saliva from her lips and sat upright on the couch.

"This film is long," complained Rocky.

"Stop whining!" retorted Adam and Tanya.

"Who finished the popcorn?" asked Tommy.

"You did, silly!" supposed Kat.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes. Yes you did."

"Did not!"

"Mr Oliver, you did."

"Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up!" moaned Rocky.

"You shut-up!" groaned Adam.

"Shut-up!" yelled Billy.

"Be quiet!" added Tanya.

"Shh!" silenced Jason.

"Alright! That's enough! No-one speaks from now on!" said Tommy.

They all sat in silence, until someone started choking…

"I think I've got a popcorn kernel stuck in my throat," croaked Billy.

"Can ya breath?" questioned Tanya.

"Obviously not," remarked Rocky.

"Someone slap his back!" yelled Kat

And so, they all started slapping poor Billy's vertebrae. He continued to choke and cough, his face turning pomegranate in colour. Jason dealt him a hard blow and the kernel flew out like a missile!

"Damn Jason! That was hard!" croaked Billy.

"Sorry bro, but it was either that or six feet under for you."

Tanya started laughing, the others looking at her in confusion.

"Billy's… face… was… purple… like Barney!" she said, struggling to get the words out.

Kat started laughing, joined by Tommy, Jason and Adam. Billy was fuming. Rocky was too busy watching the film to really notice or understand the situation. The friends spent the rest of the evening just being together.


	2. Reminiscence No 2

_Reminiscence No. 2: Dancing the Troubles Away (during Bulk Fiction)_

"Things seem to be going pretty well," said Kat to Billy.

"Yeah, look at all the toys they collected!" Billy pointed out.

"Hey Rocky, groovy shoes man," Adam said, whilst doing a peace sign.

"Thanks. Nice sandals. Can you believe my parents really wore this stuff?" Rocky asked.

"Hey, where's Tommy?" questioned Tanya in a shrill voice.

They watched astounded, as their team leader, entered the dance-floor wearing the same thing as Rocky (minus the wig).

"Uh-oh!" groaned Kat.

Tommy did some moves and grooves, then walked over to his pals.

"Come to think of it, you look so funny!" said Katherine to Rocky.

"Thanks," replied Rocky sardonically.

"Wow Rocky, you really have outdone yourself this time," giggled Tanya.

"Ha-ha! Look, I'm being retro! 1970's was all about the disco! It was all the rage back then! How was I supposed to know that Tommy would wear the same thing?"

"Besides, at least everyone wore something from a different decade," said Billy.

"Good point. May I ask, what decade are you from Billy?" questioned Adam.

"Very funny!"

"Let's go to the dance-floor and dance all our troubles away," proposed Tanya.

So the teenagers made their way to the dance-floor and danced. It was fun and entertaining. It was a way of relieving them of all the pressures that they had to deal with.


	3. Reminiscence No 3

**_Reminiscence No. 3: A Sweet Moment in Time (during and after There's No Business Like Snow Business Part 3)_**

"I'm sorry things didn't work out Tommy. I wanted everything to be perfect," said Kat.

"Ah just forget it Kat, what you did was incredible! I'm just really lucky to have a friend like you," Tommy replied.

"I'd just thought it help you take your mind of things if you had someone in your life."

"I know. Just gonna take some time, that's all."

Katherine nodded her head, then spoke, "Oh, I love this song." Her face was brightening up.

"Hey, what would you say if I asked you to dance?" enquired Tommy.

"I'd say promise not to step on my feet and you've got a deal!" quipped Kat.

"{Laughter} Alright!" Tommy retorted.

So the two got up and danced, danced a slow dance. In time with the music, they were together as one. The (sexual) chemistry was undeniable, with the constant coy glances towards each other.

Then Ernie walked in, watching the two teenagers embrace each other. Quietly he said to himself, "I love happy endings!"

Leaving the two on their own, they grew intimate, very intimate.

"A sweet moment in time," whispered Tommy into Kat's ear.

"A sweet moment in time," Kat gleefully repeated into Tommy's ear.

"Do you think we could stay like this forever?" questioned Kat.

"If we wanted to," replied Tommy.


End file.
